Fragments
by littlebitclever
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of the fragments of our favorite characters lives. Prompts and suggestions are open to the readers. Suggestions can be canon, non-canon, AU, or whatever you like. Chapter 26: Glad To Have Met You
1. If You Insist

**Hello, everyone! **

**Sometimes writing large chapters for a story takes a lot of work, so I wanted to make just some small drabbles about the Percy universe. That way, I'm still writing about PJO, but not "exhausting" myself...**

**If you call writing a story for fun exhausting.**

**And here's the first one!**

* * *

"Not now, Percy," Annabeth said, squinting up at him. She had been reading a book in the sun, and he had splashed a bit of water on her head. "I'm reading about the construction of the Chrysler Building."

He sat down next to her in the sand. "Just spit it out. I know you want to."

Annabeth tried to restrain herself, but she couldn't help it. "Did you know it used to be the tallest building in the world before the Empire State Building passed it up just twelve months later?"

"No, I didn't," Percy automatically, rolling his eyes. "Now will you please get in the water with me? The book will still be there when you're done."

"And so will the ocean," Annabeth retorted.

He just looked at her, trying to make her feel guilty.

"Ugh, fine," Annabeth sighed. "But not too long, okay?"

"Yes!" Percy said, not listening.

She barely managed to set her book down before grabbed her hand and pulled her into the waves.

* * *

**I don't know how often I'll post these, or how many there will be. I'm just doing this for fun whenever I feel like it. Feel free to send suggestions for prompts! There aren't any limitations to the characters, so send what you want :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	2. Juniper

**Thank you for the two people, altec1 and allen r, who reviewed the first chapter! :)**

* * *

Grover wandered through the forest, muttering to himself. He knew that a lot of the other satyrs looked down on him. He couldn't play the reed pipes very well, and Dionysus had gotten mad at him for screwing up the strawberry plants..._again_.

He kicked at a rock with his hoof, and it went flying into the trees. He knew he shouldn't have done it because the giant scorpions or who knows what could come charging out at him through the bushes, but he was too angry to care.

He took one more step forward, and then suddenly tripped over a huge root, falling flat on his face.

"Stupid tree," he groaned, getting to his feet.

"Hey!" an angry voice yelled. "You wanna say that again?"

"I'm sorry," Grover said, brushing off his fur. "I know I shouldn't have said it. I-"

He looked up to see a dryad melt out of the tree. She was small, with amber hair and a pretty, elfish face. Her hands were clenched in fists, and her cheeks were green with anger.

Grover's mouth gaped open, and the dryad couldn't help but look at him appraisingly.

"Er...hi," Grover finally managed to say.

"Hi," the dryad said, now starting to blush.

"Sorry I called your tree stupid," Grover blurted out.

"Oh, this old thing," she said, looking at the tree. "Is your ankle okay?"

"Uh..."

The dryad walked over to him, smiling. "I'm Juniper, by the way."

Grover managed to snap out of his trance. "I'm Grover."

Juniper smiled even bigger. "It's nice to meet you, Grover."

* * *

**I thought that Grover and Juniper should have a proper meeting. Also, I know that Grover wouldn't normally call a tree stupid, but he was feeling a bit angry about the whole strawberry crisis.**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know! I'll try to get to them soon.**

**Thanks, guys! :)**

**~littlebitclever**


	3. Down with the Ship

_"It's hopeless!"_

_"No, I'm not giving up! A captain goes down with his ship."_

_"Leo, I can't risk that! We can't risk that. If you're going to die—"_

_"This is my choice. I can hold the ship up long enough to get all of you out of here. I'll be right behind you."_

_"Leo, please!"_

_"Just GO! Save yourself!"_

_Explosions rocked the ship, throwing Leo against the wall. The door slammed shut as they left, and Leo was left alone. Fire was spreading up the hull, and would soon take over the control room. Leo slid down the wall and crawled across the shaking ground, trying to make it to the controls. Fire was everywhere. Smoke billowed in front of the portholes, making visibility nearly impossible._

_Leo heaved himself onto the wooden chair, hands flying over the buttons and dials. Pieces of charred wood fell from the ceiling, filling the room with sparks. He had little time._

_But nothing was working. Festus was creaking to him, telling him to leave. But he couldn't do that. Leo had invested his life into this ship, and he wasn't about to abandon it._

_He had one option left, and thinking about it made his stomach churn. It would risk his life. But wasn't that normal for a demigod?_

_He entered the security code with trembling fingers, and a small blue button flicked into view, pulsing with a tiny light. Pressing this button would end everything, and take down the army of Gaea invading the ship._

_He hoped that his friends made it off the Argo II okay. He hoped that his friends were still alive._

_He reached for the seemingly harmless button and placed a finger on it. _

_He closed his eyes, and pushed._

_And the entire world exploded._

* * *

**Wow.**

**So. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when this idea just hit me like a speeding train. I just had to write it down so I wouldn't forget, and it turned into this ^. It was originally going to be a huge one-shot when I posted it, but I was so freaking proud of this, I decided to post the beginning on Fragments.**

**But.**

**I am still writing the one-shot, and it should come out soon. I will post on here when it comes out if any of you want to read it.**

**Thanks guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	4. Never Meant to Be

**If any of you are wondering, the Leo one-shot is now published. You can find it on my profile, and it's called Down with the Ship**

* * *

Reyna lounged on a pillow as invisible whirlwinds breezed by, carrying every kind of food imaginable. She tried to keep her eyes from flickering over to Jason and Piper, but she knew it would be impossible.

Just when she thought that they were finally going to be..._more_...

She couldn't help but feel an immense sadness open up in her chest. All of the other Romans were laughing and chatting with the small group of Greeks that had arrived in the _Argo II_, and she knew that she had to set an example. But it was times like these that she wished she could just hide in her quarters and be alone.

Percy looked the happiest he had ever been. Annabeth, his girlfriend, was leaning against him, grinning as she shoved a handful of grapes in his mouth. Reyna couldn't help but smile sadly to herself. She wished she knew what it felt like to have someone close. Someone that she could confide in. Who knew all her secrets.

She snuck another look at Piper and Jason, and realized that they really were happy together. They sat quietly, not talking, fingers intertwined. Piper had her head against Jason's shoulder, and she had a small smile on her lips. She knew that if she ever had a relationship, she would want one that was as peaceful as Jason and Piper's, and as secure as Percy and Annabeth's.

But perhaps it was never meant to be.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong. I really like Reyna, but I've always been more into Jasper. Eh, sue me. I just like to think that Rick Riordan has something special in store for Reyna, romantically speaking. I think she deserves it.  
****If you want a drabble to be published here, or just have an awesome idea, leave me a review and I'll try to write it! All credit goes to the reviewer.  
****Thanks!**


	5. With You

**Credit goes to allen r for the idea of this drabble!**

* * *

Percy sucked in a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. "Annabeth, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in."

Percy pushed open the door of the Athena cabin and walked inside, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Annabeth looked up from a messy desk covered in blueprints. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she had graphite all over her fingers. The cabin was completely empty except for the two of them.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" asked Annabeth, sticking a pencil behind her ear.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?"

She sat down on a chair, patting the one next to her. She had concern in her eyes. Percy shuffled over and dropped down, playing with his fingers.

"Are you okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" Percy said, biting his lip.

"I'm all ears," Annabeth said, taking his hand.

Percy hesitated for a second more before blurting out, "What do you think about _us_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, ever since the Doors of Death, I just feel like this whole relationship is..._fragile_. We're both so afraid that one of us is going to vanish again that we seem to be pulling apart."

"I can assure you that I'm not pulling away," said Annabeth, squeezing his hand. "I think that the whole thing has made us stronger, actually."

Percy just looked at her.

"Everyone hits bumps in the road in a relationship. And I can say that ours probably makes everyone else's seem like a flat surface. But we pulled through it, didn't we? We're not dead. Tartarus is behind us. We've still got each other. And honestly, I want it to be that way for a long time. If I go through any other Great Prophecy or some peril that brings around the end of the world, I want to go through it with you."

Percy's face cracked into a smile. "Even when I annoy the crap out of you?"

"Especially then," Annabeth laughed. "Trust me Percy, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Percy squeezed Ananbeth's hand back. "Me neither."

* * *

**Aww, Percabeth.**

**If you want an idea published, send me a review and I'll write it! All credit will go to the reviewer. And props to allen r for coming up with something incredibly fun to write. A wonderful idea, my friend!**

**~littlebitclever**


	6. Irrisistible

**Credit for this idea goes to Random Person with No Name!**

* * *

Piper practically slammed against the rock door to Bunker 9. "Leo, if you're in there, open the door!" She pounded against the limestone with her fists, trying hard to remain calm.

She had been looking for Leo everywhere, and no one had seen him. When she realized that he may be looking over some of the sketches of the flying ship in the bunker, she went into the forest without thinking. She left Katoptris lying on her bedside table. Right now she really wished she had it with her.

While she was wandering through the woods, a massive scorpion came out of nowhere and started to attack her. She thought she had lost it by running wildly through the woods, but it suddenly loomed through the shadows as she approached the bunker, angrier than ever. And now she was locked out.

"_Leo!"_ she screamed

The door suddenly started to swing open, and Piper dove inside just as the scorpion struck. It's barbed tail smashed against the rock and it screeched in pain.

"What the—?"

"Shut the door, shut the door!" Piper cried.

"I will if you get off me!" Leo retorted.

Piper hadn't noticed, but when she flung herself inside the bunker, she had slammed into Leo and sent them both toppling onto the ground, their faces inches apart.

Piper rolled off of Leo, and he slammed the door shut right onto the scorpion's tail. It wriggled, trying to pull free, and then was ripped off, turning to dust as it fell to the ground.

Piper was breathing heavily, staring at the small pile of dust. Leo turned around to face her and his face cracked into a huge grin.

"Didn't know you missed me so much, Pipes," Leo said, smirking. "If you wanted to kiss me so bad, all you had to do was ask."

Piper scowled at him and held her arm up. "Help me up."

Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet. "What happened, anyway?"

"That dumb scorpion was chasing me, that's what. I didn't have my knife with me."

"Why didn't you just ask nicely if he could leave you alone?"

"Shut up, Leo," Piper said, glaring at him. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

Leo laughed. "Because I'm irresistible."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! If you want to submit an idea for a drabble or one-shot, leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. All credit goes to the reviewer!**

**~littlebitclever**

**P to the S: Random Person with No Name, when will you update Will's Messed Up Life? Because I'm dying!**


	7. Fireworks

**Happy Fourth of July, everyone! That is, if you're American. If not, I hope you have a lovely, normal day!**

* * *

Beckendorf wiped the sweat off his brow and rubbed his hands with a grimy cloth to remove the grease on his palms.

He slammed his hammer down on a piece of celestial bronze, but soon gave up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything done with her on his mind.

Silena.

He dared to sneak a glance out of the forge and saw her at the stables, grooming a pegasus. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and turned around. Their eyes immediately locked.

Beckendorf quickly looked down again, slightly embarrassed that they had made eye contact. But, he could've sworn that he saw her blush and smile a little when they looked at each other.

Maybe he had a chance with her. Today _was_ the Fourth of July, and the fireworks were the perfect time to ask her out. After all, it was the most romantic night that Camp Half-Blood could offer.

Beckendorf picked up the hammer again and started pounding furiously at the sheet of bronze that he had been working on. He still couldn't decide. Would she go with him or laugh in his face?

There was only one way to find out.

A surge of courage flooded through him, and he set the hammer down for the second time. Checking his reflection in the bronze for grease on his face, he rolled his shoulders back and bit his lip.

He could do this.

Looking at his reflection one last time, he walked quickly out of the forge towards the stables.

As he approached, the pegasus nickered, causing Silena to turn around.

She smiled at him again, the smile lighting up her whole face.

Gods, she was beautiful.

Beckendorf sucked in a breath before daring to speak the words that he had been battling with for the past hour.

"Silena, can I ask you something?"

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know that this isn't the official way that Beckendorf asks Silena to the fireworks. But who says that I have to follow everything that the Double R has written? Besides, I haven't even read the Demigod Files. Plus, it's the Fourth of July! We need a little bit of Beckendorf and Silena romance in our lives.**

**I hope you have a wonderful day, everyone! I hope that the boy (or girl) of your dreams asks you to watch the fireworks tonight!**

**~littlebitclever**


	8. Something More

**Credit goes to Rueflower3900 for the idea of this drabble!**

* * *

"Dude, who _is_ that?" Connor asked Travis as they sat underneath Thalia's tree.

"Hmm?"

"Her," Connor said, gesturing to a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was directing other kids while they gingerly built the Hecate cabin.

"No idea," Travis said, tearing his eyes off of Katie Gardner working in the strawberry fields.

"Dude, if you like Katie so much, why don't you ask her out?"

"If you like that girl so much, why don't you ask for her name?" Travis scowled. "And I _don't_ like Katie Gardner," he added hotly.

"Whatever," Connor said, starting to stand up.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Asking her what her name is," Connor said, smirking.

He turned his back on his glowering brother and marched down the hill, nervously brushing his hair out of his eyes.

As he approached, he could hear her calling out instructions to the other campers. "Careful with that one! If you drop it, it'll turn everyone into a tree—what? No! I said the blue bricks, not the gray! Zeus almighty, aren't you _listening_?"

Realizing that he may be walking in at the wrong time, Connor turned on his heel and was about to walk away when the girl spotted him.

"Thank Olympus!" she cried. "I could use another pair of hands. Can you help?"

Annoyed, Connor blew out his breath before turning around with a beaming smile. "Sure!"

The girl looked a little taken aback. Maybe he overdid it.

Realizing he had to do a bit of damage control, he stuck his hand out. "I'm Connor, by the way. Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

The girl took it, smiling slightly. "Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

"Hi, Lou Ellen," Connor said. "I can see this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Lou Ellen smirked. "Me too," she replied. "If you start filling in the mortar."

Connor smiled back sarcastically and grabbed the bucked filled with wet cement, and couldn't help but look back at Travis and gloat. He didn't care if he was working under the hot sun. He could already tell that he and Lou Ellen would become friends.

And as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself as the sun beat down on his exposed neck, maybe something more.

* * *

**I don't know if this will turn into a daily thing, but I am having fun writing all of these. I guess we'll see. :)**

**If you have an idea for this fic, leave it to me in a review and I'll try to write it. All credit goes to the reviewer, of course!**

**I also want to thank everyone for the first 10 reviews, 10 Followers, and 4 Favorites. I also have over 1,000 views on this story! Can I get a woot woot?**

**See you soon!  
****~littlebitclever****  
**


	9. Childish

"Hey Percy, can you help me with something?"

Annabeth's voice rang out from the shoreline. Percy froze, his foot dangling in the air, where he was about to step in a canoe.

"What is it?" he asked, trying hard not to scowl at her.

"Chiron enlisted me to do some painting touchups on the Big House. He said you could help me," she shouted. "And come over here! I'm tired of yelling at you."

Percy gave an apologetic look at the naiads, who were frowning at him, and waved goodbye. "We'll do it tomorrow, okay?"

They gloomily waved back and flipped back into the water, vanishing into the lake.

Percy walked over to Annabeth, who was glaring at the naiads. "I was just about to do a canoe race with them," he complained.

"Oh well," Annabeth replied, walking ahead of him. "They beat you every time anyway."

"Barely," he muttered. "It's nice to have some competition for a change."

Annabeth shot him a look. "They're flirts. That's why they like to be with you."

"They just can't stay away from my good looks," Percy said, shrugging. "Besides, it's not like _you_ do much flirting with me."

Annabeth shoved his shoulder and he stumbled back a few steps, grinning.

"Someone isn't a little jealous now, are they?" Percy said, wagging his eyebrows. He followed her up some wood steps and onto a porch, where a tarp was lying.

"Shut up and start painting," Annabeth shot back, dumping a paint bucket and brush in his arms. But she couldn't help but smile at him as she dunked her brush into the bucket.

* * *

**This'll be a multiple part drabble, and the next one will be posted soon! I just thought they were good together separate rather than together.**

**If you want a small one-shot or drabble posted in this story, leave me a review! Credit _always_ goes to the reviewer. They can be about anything, anyone, AU, canon, non-canon, whatever. You want an Annabeth/Luke story? Sure! A different way Percy and Annabeth meet? You bet! It's all up to you.**

**Thanks guys! Tell me what you think :)**

**~littlebitclever**


	10. Childish 2

"You've got to be kidding me," Annabeth groaned.

Percy looked over and saw that a bit of blue paint had dripped from her paintbrush and landed on her nose. He smirked.

"It's what you get for roping me into this," Percy said, sighing dramatically.

"I didn't rope you into _anything_," Annabeth retorted, furiously wiping the wall with her brush.

Percy didn't answer. He slowly bent down, dipped the brush in the paint, and when Annabeth wasn't looking, flicked it toward her. The spray of paint landed exactly where he wanted—all over her arm and back.

Annabeth froze, and then slowly turned around, her mouth open. "You didn't."

Before Percy could even reply, she dove forward and swiped a giant stripe up his shirt and onto his face.

"Annabeth!" Percy gasped, spitting paint out of his face. He then turned serious. "You have made a mistake."

He held up his paintbrush like a sword, and then attacked. Annabeth parried with her own, and soon they were in a full battle. Pain flew everywhere and splattered on the floor, ceiling, and walls and soaking the two of them.

"Children!" a voice suddenly gasped.

Percy and Annabeth froze, and then looked guiltily at Chiron, who was glaring at the two of them.

"I—Chiron, I can explain—" Percy started.

Chiron held up a hand, silencing him. "Dishwashers. Now."

**xXx**

Annabeth refused to look at Percy as she dumped her hands into the lava to scrub the dishes clean.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I—"

She shut him up with a glare. "It's what you get for roping me into this."

* * *

**and SNAP.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! If you have a suggestion for a drabble/one-shot, let me know! I'll be working on all the suggestions today, so don't worry if yours hasn't been up yet. **

**Thanks for everything, guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	11. Privacy

**Credit for this idea goes to the Heroic Girl! (At least I think what you said was Thalia pissing Percy off. For some reason it wouldn't load the full suggestion. So if that isn't what you wanted, I'm sorry!)**

* * *

The door banged open.

"Hey Annabeth. Someone told me you were in here and—"

Thalia's jaw dropped to the floor.

Annabeth and Percy both jumped apart in embarrassment, both glowing bright red in the face. She had just walked in on Percy and Annabeth kissing on his bed.

"Oh my gods," Thalia muttered, a hand over her eyes. "Couldn't you guys get a room? Eternal maiden over here."

"That's kind of why we were in here, Thalia," Percy snapped.

Annabeth adjusted her shirt, still bright red. "What was it that you wanted?"

"I was just going to tell you it was time for dinner," Thalia said. "But if you guys wanted _something else_, I could go tell Chiron and—"

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," Percy said, glowering at her. "Don't you have other things to do? Why don't you go hunt a bear or something."

"All in good time, Kelp Head," Thalia said, smiling wickedly. "If you guys aren't hungry, I'll just..."

She started to back out of the cabin, still grinning.

"No!" Annabeth practically shouted. "We're coming."

Annabeth hurried out of the room, leaving Thalia and Percy alone.

"Thalia, if you breathe a word of this to anyone..." Percy let the threat hang in the air.

Thalia held up her hands in defense. "Just as long as I don't see it again. You guys might want to find new places to do your _thing_, is all I'm saying."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the cabin. Percy stood there, stunned and mouth hanging open before he ran out the door after her.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! It wasn't like _that!"_

* * *

**Just to let you know, they weren't doing _it_, if you know what I mean. Things may have gotten a little out of hand, though ;)**

**Again, apologies to Heroic Girl if this wasn't what you wanted. It was still fun to write though!**

**If you have a suggestion, leave it in the review or PM me! It can be whatever you want!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	12. Spark

**Credit for this idea goes to Luna082! I was able to use it as a part two of the previous chapter 'Never Meant to Be'. I think it fits in nicely :)**

* * *

Reyna stared out over New Rome from her view at the Baccus gardens. He placed her elbow on the marble railing and put her head in her hand. The feast was meant to be festive, but it felt flat. Too much romance in the air. She needed to get away from it.

She twirled her finger around a grape vine and then jerked it away when a voice broke over the gurgling of the water fountain.

"Um, excuse me?"

Reyna turned around and saw a boy with dark curly hair standing a few paces back. He fidgeted with his hands, looking nervous. He was wearing a white shirt, slightly covered in machine oil stains, and black suspenders that held up a toolbelt around his waist. Goggles were lifted above his forehead, tangling his messy hair.

"Yes?" Reyna asked, looking at him.

He smiled nervously, showing off white teeth. "I saw you leave the welcoming feast early. I—uh..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and staring at the ground.

Reyna looked at him calculatingly. He seemed innocent enough. Why, then, was he acting so strange?

"Can, um, I...gods, I've never done this before," he babbled. "Well, I mean, I have. It normally just doesn't work out and—"

Reyna finally understood what he was trying to do. "Would you like to join me?" she asked, patting the spot next to her on the railing.

"Yeah," the boy said, looking relieved. "That was really hard for me to say."

"What is your name?" Reyna asked as he took his spot next to her.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Well, I guess I mean Vulcan. That's the Roman name, right?"

"Yes," Reyna said. "I've heard your name before."

"Really?" Leo asked. "When?"

"When you were just about to land, Percy came in with a piece of parchment that you created. It was very impressive."

"Oh, thanks," Leo said, puffing up his chest slightly. "It's nothing."

Reyna gave him a tiny smile. She was starting to warm up to him.

"What other things have you invented?" Reyna asked.

Leo's eyes suddenly went bright and he grinned. Soon, he was telling her of the giant mechanical dragon that he had found and fixed, and all of the adventures that he and Jason had shared. How he had almost single handedly created the flying ship, when he used the machinery to kill the cyclops...

They talked together for hours, watching the sun set over the California hills. And Reyna wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she could feel a spark between the two of them.

* * *

**One of the non-canon ships that I've like have always been Leyna. (Well, maybe it'll be canon. Double R hasn't confirmed anything, the devil)**

**Anywho, if you like this chapter, be sure to drop a review! Also, if you have any suggestions (canon, AU, non-canon or otherwise) let me know! Credit always goes to the reviewer!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	13. Lost

**Credit to this story goes to PercabethAndZebrasFTW!**

* * *

"Annabeth, will you come down here please?"

Mr. Chase's voice rang out from the kitchen. Annabeth sighed, snapping her laptop shut.

"I'll be right down."

She hesitated a second longer before leaving her room and heading down the stairs to where her father was waiting.

"Now, I know you might get upset with me..." Mr. Chase started. Annabeth couldn't help but get a feeling of dread dropping into her stomach. Parents really needed to learn how to start their sentences better.

"...but I've just received a letter from your school about your recent...performances in your classes."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Annie, honey, I know the past few months have been difficult for you since you've gotten back from Tar—I mean, your ordeal, but—"

"Dad, please," Annabeth said, running a shaking hand through her hair. "It's difficult for you to understand, but the things that I went through..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, because her eyes were pricking with angry tears.

"Not to mention the fact that you've been spending an awful amount of time with that boy," Mr. Chase continued.

"_That boy_ is the only person on this planet that actually knows what I'm going through!" Annabeth said, her voice rising. "Dad, I still have nightmares! He's the only one that understands!"

"Then help me understand!" pleaded her dad. "Ever since you've gotten back, your grades have been slipping and you've been shutting yourself up in your room! How am I supposed to help you if you won't even let me!"

Annabeth didn't answer. She knew her dad meant well, but there was no way, no possible way, that he could even fathom how she was feeling.

"I'm trying to be the Father that you've wanted!"

"I know, but—"

"Annabeth, you need to try harder," Mr. Chase said firmly. "You need to start picking your life back up again, because it's slipping through your fingers."

Annabeth had had enough. She stood up so suddenly that the chair flew out from underneath her and clattered on the ground.

"You want to understand, and yet you don't even listen. Dad, I don't _have_ a life to pick up anymore! It's gone! There's nothing left! The things that I've been through, the things that I've seen. I can't even close my eyes anymore without a monster behind them! And _that boy_ that I've spent so much time with is the only thing that's pulling me through!" She hadn't realized it, but as she was talking her voice had grown louder and louder until she was shouting and shaking with rage.

"Annabeth—"

But she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. She pulled out her cell phone and furiously pounded the keys to the Jackson's number, not even caring if she was attracting monsters. She was used to them by now.

"Hello?" A tinny voice rang out from the cell phone.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, angry that her voice was trembling. Just hearing his voice made her feel like the world was lifted off of her shoulders again.

"Annabeth, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just—"

And then she started to cry.

* * *

**I'm actually really afraid to see what Annabeth and Percy are going to be like once they get out of Tartarus. Sigh... It's sad to think about.**

**For some reason, this chapter was incredibly satisfying to write. Maybe it's all that teenager angst built up inside me or something.**

**If you have a suggestion, you know what to do! I think saying it 12 times is enough, don't you? :)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful prompts and follows!**

**~littlebitclever**


	14. And Found

**Credit for this story goes to Luna082! She wanted a continuation of PercabethAndZebrasFTW's suggestion**

* * *

"Here you go, Annabeth." Sally placed a glass of milk in front of her, and then left the two of them alone.

Percy reached over and grabbed a blue cookie from the plate in between them, broke it in half, and then offered part of it to Annabeth.

"Thanks." Annabeth sniffed, taking the cookie. She just stared at it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy asked, finishing his half.

Annabeth remained silent for two seconds before it all came bursting out of her in a torrent. She thankfully managed not to cry again. That was embarrassing enough, crying on the phone with Percy. She could hardly talk to him when they were on the phone. He eventually had to pick her up in front of her house because she was so upset.

When she finished she gulped down the milk so it calmed her down.

"Don't get upset with me," Percy said, "but you do realize that he was trying to help, right?"

"I know," Annabeth said quietly. "But...I just can't explain it. He just doesn't understand. He thinks that I can just turn it off and I'll be fine again. Chiron suggested staying at Camp year round so I could get help, and I'm now seriously considering it. Staying with my dad isn't helping. It's making it worse."

Percy leaned over and took her hand. "Annabeth, you don't need to tough it out anymore. No one's going to judge you. Staying at Camp will help."

"I'm just afraid," Annabeth whispered.

"And I'll be with you," Percy said. "School's over in a few days. I'm heading to Camp next week. You won't be alone, Annabeth. You'll have me."

Annabeth nodded, and then nibbled at the end of her cookie. Percy stood up and walked around to her side of the table, pulling her up to her feet. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She did the same, pressing her face into his shirt, listening to the steady heartbeat. They just stood there, embracing in a tiny apartment kitchen.

And Annabeth didn't want to be anywhere else but there.

* * *

**:)**

**I hope you all are having a lovely summer vacation! Ugh, living in the desert can be the worst, though. The high today was 102. I've just been shut up in my bedroom because it's too hot to even move. Weh.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys soon with a new update!**

**~littlebitclever**


	15. According to Plan

**Credit for this story goes to Random Person With No Name!**

* * *

Percy rubbed is thumb against Annabeth's hand as they casually walked along the pier, watching the sunset.

The lump in his pocket gently rubbed against his leg, reminding him every second of what he was about to do. His heart pounded in his chest, and he didn't think he'd ever been so nervous in his life.

At the edge of the pier, they both sat down and Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Their feet dangled over the edge, toes dipping in the water.

"Today was perfect," Annabeth murmured, staring at the sky's reflection in the lake.

"It was, wasn't it," Percy agreed, hoping his voice sounded casual.

"Zeus and Apollo must be in a good mood," Annabeth said, gesturing to the sky. "I've never seen such a beautiful sunset."

Percy fidgeted, still incredibly aware of the lump in his pocket. He had actually asked Apollo this as a favor.

Percy sucked in a breath, heart pounding. Now was the perfect time.

"Shall we go back?" Percy asked.

"No, I want to stay here," Annabeth said, swirling her foot in the water.

Crap. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

Annabeth looked at Percy, frowning. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

"Yeh—no," Percy said, changing direction in mid-word. He could play off of this. "That Chinese food might've done something to me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, my stomach really hurts," Percy moaned. "I think we should head back."

"Okay," Annabeth said, standing up.

Percy stood up with her, allowed her one step, and then seized her hand and flung her into the lake, jumping in after her.

She surfaced, spluttering and spitting hair out of her mouth. "Percy!"

But Percy didn't answer. He floated beneath her, and then grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, quickly forming an airbubble.

"Percy Jackson, you better have a good explanation for this!" she said, wringing water out of her hair. She was sopping wet.

Percy would've smiled, but he was too nervous.

He could do this.

_One, two, three_ he thought. And then he got down on one knee, pulling the small box out.

Annabeth wasn't easily surprised, but she clapped her hands to her mouth, still dripping and eyes shining.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you. We've been through so much together, and I wouldn't have done it with anyone else. There's no one else that I trust my life with, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

She flung herself on Percy, knocking him over. He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

She suddenly started laughing, pulling away.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked, nervousness swooping on him again. "What did I do wrong?"

"Seaweed Brain," she said, shaking her head and laughing. "You counted out loud."

* * *

**Sorry if this was insanely cheesy. I'm not very good at full on romance, but I still wanted to give this a shot. I'm better at it if there's some drama behind it. Just look at my story Forgotten. Very dramatic.**

**Anywho, thank you for all of my followers and favorite-ers! You're all very kind :)**

**See you on the next update!**

**~littlebitclever**


	16. The Signals

**Credit goes to SarahBear0!**

* * *

"Leo, are you _sure_ you need a cappuccino?" Piper asked.

Leo shot her a look before ordering from the barista. "Make that a Grande Cappuccino, with one pump vanilla and two pumps hazelnut. With extra whipped cream."

"Dude, you're already crazy enough as it is," Jason said. "How about a chocolate milk?"

"Do I look five years old?" Leo asked.

"You act like it," Jason muttered under his breath.

"Can I get a name?" the barista asked, looking flirtatiously at Leo.

Leo didn't appear to notice. "Leo Valdez."

"You're drink will be ready soon," the barista assured him, flicking her hair smoothly over her shoulder, and then sashayed off to the coffee maker.

Piper was holding a hand over her mouth, giggling, as they walked over to their booth.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you're so oblivious!" Piper said.

"I am?"

"He is?" Jason said.

Piper struggled not to roll her eyes. It took a lot of effort. "Leo, she was sending you the _signals_."

"What are the signals?" Jason asked blankly.

This time, Piper did roll her eyes. "Honestly, both of you wouldn't recognize a girl if she fell into your laps wearing a bow."

"I already have a girl," Jason said, leaning in to her. Piper shoved him away.

"Leo, she was flirting with you!"

Leo jumped like he'd been hit with a hot poker. "She _what?"_

He glanced around, looked at the girl, and then ran his fingers through his hair and sitting up straighter, trying to look casual.

"You're ridiculous," Piper muttered.

"Looks like someone wants to join Team Leo," he said, putting an arm across the top of his side of the booth.

"Dude, no one will want to join Team Leo if you refer to yourself as Team Leo," Jason said.

"Leo Valdez!" the barista called out.

Leo smoothly got up from the booth and sauntered over to where his drink was. Piper could have sworn that he actually winked at the girl.

When he returned, Piper grabbed Jason and Leo's arms and marched them outside so they could get back to Camp.

Leo suddenly gasped, staring at his cup like it was his first born son.

"What?" Jason asked.

"She...she," Leo stammered.

"Ugh, just spit it out," Piper said, already knowing what he was going to say.

"She gave me her number!"

* * *

**Yay Leo! You've got yourself a girl!**

**I want to apologize if that was the most atrocious order that you could make a Starbucks. I've actually never been there, so I was just making stuff up from things that I've heard and whatever.**

**If you have a suggestion, leave it to me in the reviews!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~littlebitclever**


	17. Keep Us Safe

"What are we going to do with her?" Thalia asked.

Luke leaned back onto the grass, picking at it with his fingers. "We can't let her be on her own. She'd die."

"But will we die because of her?"

Luke looked at Thalia. "How could you say that? Thals, she's just like us. She almost knocked my head off with that hammer. She may be young, but she can handle herself."

Thalia looked over at her small sleeping figure. Her curly blonde hair was swept over her face and fluttered when she breathed out.

"I know," Thalia finally said. "I'm just scared."

Luke sat up. "_You're_ scared?" he said, smiling. "Then I should be terrified."

Thalia grinned and knocked him with her shoulder. "Shut up."

Annabeth suddenly muttered quietly and Luke was instantly at her side. She scrunched up her face and started to cry in her sleep. Luke picked her up and let her cry into his shoulder, rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You're with us now. You're safe."

Thalia watched, a small smile on her face. Luke was always so caring.

Annabeth soon settled down and Luke laid her back down on the grass. He scooched back over to Thalia.

"Careful, Luke," Thalia warned. "You might be getting soft."

It was Luke's turn to knock Thalia with his shoulder. "Shut up."

A silence settled over the two of them, and they both watched Annabeth until the silence turned awkward.

"I'll take first watch," Luke said.

Thalia nodded and curled up into a ball on the grass.

"Keep us safe."

* * *

**Thalia and Luke...**

**Thank you guys for the 40 reviews! It means a lot :)**

**Also, Happy belated Birthday to Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling! (yesterday) Harry's now 33! I made a cake that was exactly like the one Hagrid gave Harry when he turned 11. I have an Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook, you know.**

**I owe both of them my childhood.**

**If you guys like Harry Potter, tell me what book is your favorite, along with your favorite movie! The third and sixth books are my favorite, and my favorite movie is the Half-Blood Prince. The music in that movie is so gorgeous.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next update!**

**~litlebitclever**


	18. What to Do

**Sorry for the long update! I've been trying to respond to requests in order, and this one had me stumped for a while. I've decided to do it in two parts, so I'll be able to think up for the next half to finish the request. The idea was left by a lovely Guest!**

* * *

Hazel stared over the bow of the _Argo II_, her hands holding on to the railing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean air, the wind whipping at her hair. If only Percy were here. He would have loved this.

"Hazel?" a quiet voice said, snapping her out of her reverie.

She turned around and saw Frank, twisting his hands together nervously.

"Hi Frank," she said, patting the spot next to her. "What is it?"

Frank cautiously moved forward to stand next to her, and stared at the ocean, not meeting her eyes.

"You might get mad at me..." he said slowly.

"What is it, Frank?" Hazel asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

He sucked in a breath, and then spit out, "Do you like Leo?"

Hazel froze, and at that exact moment Leo decided to saunter up onto the deck, whistling as he swung his Wii remotes around.

"Hazel!" he said, changing direction and walking toward her, grinning. "Enjoying the view?"

Frank stiffened. "I see," he said shortly.

He turned to walk away, and Hazel caught his arm. "No, Frank, don't go—"

Frank shrugged her hand off and stalked away, shoulders hunched. Leo's grin faded.

"Bad timing, huh?" he asked quietly.

Frank slammed the door shut in response, rattling the whole ship.

Hazel sighed sadly and turned back toward the ocean, breathing in deeply again. "I just don't know what to do," she whispered.

If only Percy were here.

* * *

**Just to let you know, she doesn't have feelings for Percy. I think it was Percy that describes his relationship with Hazel, thinking of her as a little sister. And Hazel could really use a big brother right now-and I don't think Nico would be so willing to give advice in the romance department.**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all soon with the second half to this!**


	19. We're Dead

**The second part to the idea left by a lovely Guest!**

* * *

"Well," Leo said, rocking back and forth on his heels. He fidgeted with his Wii remotes. "Maybe we should sail for a few hours. The flight mechanism needs to rest."

Hazel watched as he stumbled down the stairs leading to the lower cabins, leaving her alone again. She wished that she could talk to someone that wasn't Frank or Leo. Nico was down below, resting in the infirmary and recovering from asphyxiation. Piper and Jason were taking turns watching over him as the other slept. Hazel had no idea what Coach Hedge was doing. Probably watching some dumb football game or something.

She felt the boat slowly dip forward, making her stomach drop. The ship then gently splashed onto the surface of the sea, water sloshing up the sides.

Hazel watched the ocean with glazed eyes, looking at the ripples and the water lapping at the boat. It was incredibly relaxing, watching the foam swirl. She started to imagine shapes forming in the white bubbles. She saw a heart, a horse that reminded her of Arion, something that could pass for eyes, a hand...

A _hand_.

Hazel jumped back, a scream choking in her mouth as the foam frothed and rose to create the shape of two of the ugliest women she had ever seen. One hag had just a single eyeball, and the other had gaping sockets. The second grinned at her, and Hazel saw a single tooth hanging from her gums.

"F-Frank!" Hazel gasped.

They both cackled.

"Trespassing on our waters," one rasped. "Naughty demigods. Join us for a swim?"

They lunged, and Hazel whipped out her sword, slicing across the foam-ladies through their waists.

Nothing happened.

"A fair attempt," the other wheezed. Hazel backed up, her back hitting against the mast. The two hags dripped over the railing and advanced, leaving behind a trail of seawater.

Hazel couldn't think of anything to do. The ocean was too deep, and she couldn't summon any rocks. Arion was who knows where.

She was powerless.

That urged her to scream.

The door that lead to the cabins blew open, and a trumpeting elephant smashed its way over to the ugly grandmas. They shrieked as they were squashed beneath the elephant's feet, turning to puddles and dousing Hazel in seawater.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled. Frank morphed back into himself and rushed over to Hazel, enveloping her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. They didn't get me," Hazel assured him, patting him clumsily on his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure, missy," a voice cackled.

Hazel looked over Frank's shoulder and saw the two hags swirling up out of the puddles, and looking angrier than ever.

Hazel swallowed. _We're dead_.

* * *

**Nothing like a nice, healthy cliff hanger!**

**Oh come on, it's not so bad. You'll be okay.**

**I decided to split this into three parts, because if I resolved everything, then the chapter would be too long. It's a collection of drabbles! They can't be that long. :) **

**I'm mostly just doing it to tease you guys. sorrynotsorry.**

**Anyway, I'll see you again at the next update with the last part to this story!**

**~littlebitclever**


	20. No Biggie

**The final part to a request left by a lovely Guest!**

* * *

Frank stepped in front of Hazel, shielding her from the dripping hags. They tried to bare their teeth and lunged.

Hazel and Frank dove out of the way, Hazel to the left and Frank to the right. The first hag soared forward, unable to changed direction, and splashed against the mast headfirst, exploding into seawater.

The second managed to skid to a halt, slipping a little on her sister.

"What are you?!" Frank exclaimed as the water swirled together, reforming the first hag.

"We are the _graeae_," the second cackled. "Daughters of the sea and embodiment of the white foam!"

"Yeah!" bubbled the first, her mouth not quite formed yet.

"Shut it, Deino," the second growled. "You always try to jump in to the conversation!"

"I do not!" the first retorted. "Maybe if you just tried to let me talk, Persis—"

Hazel tried to crawl away while the _graeae_ were arguing. Deino was now mad that she wasn't able to have the eye, and that was why she had slammed into the mast.

"They're getting away, you idiot!" Persis screamed. "Get them!"

Deino mimicked Persis before lunging again at Hazel and grabbing her ankle. Hazel kicked at Deino with all her strength, catching her in the mouth, knocking the tooth free.

"My tooth!" Deino shrieked, jumping after it.

Frank, however, was not so lucky. Persis cornered him against the opposite railing, and he was very close to being pushed off into the ocean.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled, running forward.

But before she could even reach him, Deino exploded into fire, screaming as she evaporated.

"What—?"

Leo had come onto the deck, looking murderous, fire dancing in his hair and out his fingertips.

"My sister!" Persis screamed. "You—you killed her!"

"Didn't sound like you cared for her much," Leo said. "Looks like I just did you a favor."

"You killed her!" Persis shrieked. "I'll kill you!"

Leo yawned.

Persis let out a scream of rage, pushed Frank, knocking him over the side, and jumped at Leo.

She didn't make it.

The fireball hit her square in the chest, ripping her watery form apart and blasting her into steam.

Hazel stood there, frozen, for half a second, before running over to the side of the ship.

"Frank! Are you okay?"

A crab scuttled over the side and turned into Frank. "I'm fine."

Hazel gave him a hug before running over to Leo and hugging him too. "Thank you!"

"Eh, they're just water," Leo said, trying not to look too pleased with himself. "No biggie."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites that you have left! You're all very nice :)**

**So you know my one-shot, Down with the Ship? Yeah, I was browsing Spotify the other day, and I found a song that seriously fits the one-shot like a glove. It's called The Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol. (The song is like 16 minutes long, split into three parts. The first part is called What if this Storm Ends? which is what I'm talking about)**

**Okay, that was unnecessary info, but I felt like sharing. Whatever.**

**I'll see you all soon with another update!**

**~littlebitclever**


	21. Lost Time

"_**Lost time is never found again" —Benjamin Franklin**_

* * *

Nico stumbled away from the pavilion, leaving behind a stunned Percy and a crack in the ground. He rushed toward the woods, panting, and once hidden in the shadows, collapsed on the ground.

His dry sobs came out in rattled gasps, tears refusing to spill from his eyes. But that didn't make the pain any less real.

He could hear people shouting his name but he didn't come out. He was a son of Hades: a demigod that would face the same treatment as his father.

Nico shrank further back into the shadows, rubbing his face with shaking hands. Guilt was starting to race through him. Percy didn't just look stunned; he'd looked scared. He shouldn't have swallowed the skeletons like that. It just made him seem more like a freak.

If only Bianca was here with him. She would know what to say, how to make him feel better.

Bianca. Rage coursed through him, extinguishing the guilt. Percy had done this. Percy took his sister away from him. He never told Bianca how much he appreciated her. How much he cared for her.

He didn't even get to say goodbye. He'd never see her face again.

Because she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the absence! I've been packing up and getting ready to head off for college later this week. Yeah. College. I can assure you that I don't feel old _n__or_ ready. But I'm sure everything will be fine.**

**Another reason why I haven't updated is because Doctor Who has currently kidnapped me. I've watched 6 and a half seasons in about nine days. And I don't regret it at all. I'm kinda late jumping on the DW bandwagon. But whatever.**

**If you watch DW, who's your favorite companion/Doctor? My favorite doctor is Eleven and my favorite companion is Rory. Ugh, he puts all other boyfriends to shame. I'm about to watch the last episode with the Ponds. I don't want them to leave!**

**I'll see you on the next update!**

**~littlebitclever**


	22. Hidden Feelings

**Credit to this story goes to Random Person With No Name!**

* * *

Travis scowled at Connor's receding back as he marched down the hill to the Hecate cabin. Whenever a new girl showed up at camp that was around his age it was as if Cupid shot him in the butt.

It was annoying.

Travis quickly stole another glance at Katie Gardner, who placing some freshly picked strawberries into a basket. Now that Connor was gone, he could sneak glances at Katie without getting made fun of.

He scowled again. He did _not_ like Katie Gardner. He was just...looking at some dirt on her face. That was all. He could tell her that it looked like Gaea had thrown up on her or something. Because he didn't like her.

He angrily picked grass and ran it through his fingers. He had to come to terms with his feelings. He couldn't keep this up forever.

"Hey Travis?" a voice suddenly said.

Travis jumped out of his reverie and looked around, startled.

"Uh...hi, Katie," he said, trying to sound like he hadn't been watching her all morning.

Katie fidgeted with the basket in her hands, and then scratched at the dirt on her nose.

"Okay, look," Katie finally said, glaring at him "I've been waiting around too long, and it seems I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Katie, what are you—?"

"I mean, I _saw_ you staring at me earlier, and I was just waiting for you to come down, but you didn't so—"

"Hey! I wasn't _staring_ I was just—"

"Whatever," Katie said, waving her hand indifferently and plowing on. "So I guess I just have to do it."

"Uh...do what?" Travis asked, squinting up at her.

Katie rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "Travis, as much as I hate to admit it, I may've had a crush on you for a few months now, and..."

She faltered, and Travis stared at her, his mouth open.

She sucked in a breath. "And I was wondering if you would go out with me."

"I—I...uh..."

Katie suddenly swooped down on him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He could hardly breathe as she moved slowly away from him, staring into his eyes.

"Just think about it, okay?"

And she turned around, basket still in hand, and swept down the hill with Travis gazing at her, mouth still open.

...Maybe he did like her.

* * *

**Travis you idiot.**

**Yes, kids, I am a Tratie fan. I hope that Rick-izzle makes it canon. Who knows?**

**Anywho, I'll see you all on the next update!**

**~littlebitclever**


	23. Run

**Credit for this idea goes to BroSisStories!**

* * *

"Hand me another one."

Travis held his hand out and Connor gave him an orange water balloon that looked like it was ready to explode.

"Annabeth is going to be so pissed," Connor said. "Our lives are on the line right now."

Travis smirked. "But it'll be totally worth it. How many are left?"

Connor glanced inside the bucket. "Just two more."

"Okay, toss them up—no! _Gently!"_

Travis glared down at his brother, now soaking in the water of one of the exploded balloons.

"You did that on purpose."

"Whatever," Connor said. "Chiron's going to blow the conch for dinner any minute. Hurry up!"

Travis placed the last balloon precariously on the edge of the Athena cabin roof and then quickly climbed down the side.

"And now we wait," he said.

The two of them hurried around the corner to watch, hopefully without being seen. Right after Connor dove behind the corner, the conch shell rang out from the pavilion, signaling dinner.

"Here it comes!" he said excitedly.

The window near the front door of the cabin slid open.

"Gods, it's hot in here." Annabeth's voice drifted from the open window.

"She'll cool off in a minute," Travis whispered excitedly.

A huge crash suddenly rang from inside the cabin, and Annabeth angrily yelled, "Percy!"

There was a pause. "S-Sorry," Percy said.

"No, don't. It's fine. I'll clean them up myself," Annabeth groaned.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the pavil—"

The door creaked open and the water balloons fell from the roof unto the unsuspecting Percy.

"Yes!" Connor cried.

"No, you idiot!" Travis said, smacking him. "It's Percy!"

Percy stood in the door frame, pieces of the water balloons stuck in his hair, but otherwise completely dry.

"Stolls..." he growled.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You're lucky I just saved your butt," Percy said over his shoulder. "Because if it was you..." He let the threat hang in the air and looked directly at where Travis and Connor were hiding.

"I think we should run," Connor whispered.

* * *

**Just a lighthearted drabble one-shot thing to make up for the depressing Nico story that I posted a few days ago. You're lucky. Two Stoll drabbles in a row!**

**Anyway, I'm leaving for college _tomorrow_. Wish me luck!**

**See you all soon!**

**~littlebitclever**


	24. Check the Finger

**Credit to this story goes to allen r!**

* * *

Annabeth sighed as her front pocket vibrated, and she pulled it our of her pocket.

_When will you be home?_

She rolled her eyes and typed back a quick response:

_Stopping at the coffee shop by the apartment. Join me?_

It took only a second before Percy quickly replied.

_Be there in ten._

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and adjusted the purse on her shoulder. She had had a long day at work, designing a new memorial building in Washington DC, and she desperately needed a quick pick-me-up before getting home.

Annabeth rounded the corner, boots clicking on the sidewalk, and pulled open the glass door to the coffee house. She gave her order to the barista—a medium black coffee—and took a seat at a booth, waiting for Percy while it brewed.

Her pocket vibrated again, and she pulled it out. While replying to the text message from one of her assistants, the door jingled, and Annabeth could hear a man placing an order. Thinking it was Percy, Annabeth put her phone away and looked up.

It wasn't him.

The man made instant eye contact with her before she could glance away and instantly walked toward her.

"Hi," the man said, holding his hand out. "I'm Brian. Saving that booth for someone?"

Annabeth shook it. "Yeah, actually my hus—"

"Great," he said, and sat down.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he said loudly. "Are you single? You seem like you would be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asked, a dangerous tone entering her voice.

"Ah, you know, I'm single. And I've been looking for a girlfriend recently, and you just seem like the right material," Brian said, taking a bite out of his danish.

"The right material," Annabeth repeated. "So am I just a piece of clothing that you can wear whenever you want?"

Brian looked surprised. "No, but—"

The door jingled again, and both Annabeth and Brian looked over at the door. Annabeth quickly stood up.

"Speak of the devil," Annabeth said, snatching her ready coffee off the counter. She walked over to Percy and looped her arm around his.

"Next time you want to flirt with a girl, check the finger."

And she raised her left hand and flashed a wedding ring at him.

* * *

**Eh, it's okay I guess. I really just typed this chapter out of therapy. College is _wonderful_, and so are my roommates (I love them all) but hiking around campus was exhausting, my feet were sore, and I was hot. My dorm has no air conditioning.**

**Ew.**

**Anyway, I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update. I've only been here three days, so my schedule is still iffy. I've signed up to help decorate at some of the dances and be on the Activities Committee, so it could be subject to change.**

**Sorry about the massive A/N. I'll try to keep it short next time. :)**

**See you all soon!**

**~littlebitclever **


	25. Surprise

**Credit to this idea goes to Luna 082!**

* * *

Percy turned over another page of the newspaper—the comics—and his eyes glazed over as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him. Annabeth had excused herself from breakfast over twenty minutes ago to go to the bathroom and she still hadn't come back yet.

Finally, he heard the sink turn on. There was the sound of running water for a few seconds more before he heard a strangled scream coming from behind the door.

"Annabeth!" He jumped from the table, knocking over his cereal, and sprinted over to the bathroom. He groped at the handle, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!"

He heard her panting a little inside. "Oh my gods...P-Percy."

Her voice was a strangled whisper. He violently tugged at the handle again. "Is it a spider?! Just hold on!"

He backed up, about to slam himself into the door when she yelled, "_No!_ I'm fine...it's just...oh my gods...hold on."

Percy heard her unlock the door, and it slowly swung open. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, and her right hand was clenched in a fist. But she was smiling.

"Annabeth, please tell me what's going on," Percy begged. "You're giving me a heart attack."

A tear fell down her cheek as she lifted up her hand and showed him what she was holding.

"Percy," she laughed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So sorry for the huge break you guys. College is nothing like Middle or High School. The minute I started class they all dumped homework on me, and I'm also involved in a lot of activities and whatever. Let's just say my life got ten times busier than how it was in the summer, so updating might take a while for all of my stories.**

**Anyway, I'll see you when I update next!**

**~littlebitclever**


	26. Glad To Have Met You

**This is an AU fic. Ye have been warned. (No one has really requested AU fics, so I thought I'd do my own)**

* * *

"How long has it been since we met?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's been a while. You nearly killed me the first time I saw you."

She laughed. "You're over exaggerating just a bit. You were about to stab me as well."

He smirked, their eyes meeting, and he suddenly turned serious. "My life has really changed since you've step foot in it."

"Mine too," she replied quietly. "I don't know where I'd be if I'd never met you."

"Don't think about it," he whispered. "Just think of where we are now."

There was electricity in the air, and he hesitated slightly before finally leaning all the way in, lips gently meeting.

It only lasted for a second, soft and tender, but it felt like time and slowed down around them. Nothing else mattered as gray eyes met blue. Her finger gently traced his face, starting at his blond hairline and following the scar on his cheek.

"I'm glad to have met you, Annabeth," he said.

"I'm glad to have met you, Luke."

And their lips softly met again.

* * *

**Just to be clear, I've never been a Luke/Annabeth shipper. Percabeth all the way. But I've always wondered what their relationship would have been like if they ever got the chance.**

**Anyway, sorry for posting this so late at night (for some of you). This might be the time that I update my fics from now on.**

**Thank you to everyone for leaving kind words of encouragement and understanding! It means a lot. It made me feel slightly less guilty :)**

**Anyway, I'll see you on the next update, muchachas!**

**~littlebitclever**


End file.
